Rumors and Truths
by TVJunkie1013
Summary: GC - What happened when Cath found out about...


**Pairing:** Gil/Cath  
**Rating:** R  
**Spoilers:** Playing with Fire  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. No money, don't sue. No infringement intended.  
**Archive:** Anywhere as long as you let me know.  
**Feedback:** I'm not above begging for it...  
  
**Summary:** What happened after........  
  
**A/N:** Just a short little smutty-ish story I had in my head. No beta so any mistakes are mine. Enjoy!  
  
"So, I...uh...heard a rumor..."  
  
"Oh, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And what was this rumor you heard?"  
  
"Well, my sources tell me..."  
  
"Your 'sources'? You have 'sources'?"  
  
"Of course I do. Every woman has sources." Catherine paused and glanced over at Gil. The corners of her mouth curled into a smirk and her eyes filled mischeviously. "Especially when it comes to gossip."  
  
"I see. That's good to know." Gil chuckled. "So tell me...what's the rumor?"  
  
"I heard that someone from night shift asked someone else from night shift out to dinner."  
  
Gil rolled his eyes. "Come on, Cath."  
  
She ignored him and continued.  
  
"And it wasn't just dinner. It was a date. A d.a.t.e. date."  
  
"Please stop. You know how uncomfortable I get when we talk about stuff like this."  
  
"So is it true? Not just hearsay? Gossip around the watercooler?"  
  
"It's true."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Sara asked me out to dinner."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"And I said no."  
  
"I know you did."  
  
"I figured as much. Why'd you bring it up then?"  
  
"Because I love to watch you squirm."  
  
"Nice."  
  
"Uh huh." Catherine paused again and dropped her eyes from his. "Thing is...my sources didn't have an important piece of the story."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"The reason."  
  
"Reason?"  
  
"The reason you said no."  
  
"I didn't give her a reason. I just said no and she left."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"That's it."  
  
"You didn't mention..."  
  
"Mention what?"  
  
"You know...the situation."  
  
"Situation?"  
  
"Gil..." her voice dropped warningly.  
  
"Oh...that situation."  
  
"Yes, that one. Did you tell her?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because," Gil pulled Catherine's naked body on top of his. He smiled widely at her. "This is one secret I want to stay private."  
  
"Oh?" Catherine smiled back as she shifted over him. She lowered herself onto his erection with a long, breathy sigh. "And why is that?"  
  
"Can you imagine the gossip around the watercooler if everyone knew about this?"  
  
"You're just afraid that people would ask me if you're any good in bed."  
  
"Maybe they would ask me how good you are."  
  
"Oh, please. That would never happen and you know it."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Come on, Gil. Look at me. Do I look like I'd stink in the sack?"  
  
Gil's eyes opened into slits. His gaze traveled over her naked torso. "Uh...well..." he replied with a smirk.  
  
Catherine halted mid-thrust, causing a loud, rough groan to escape from Gil's lips.  
  
"God, Cath. Don't stop!" He arched his back, attempting to re-enter her by pushing his hips upward. Catherine's legs were locked so he failed miserably and moaned in disappointment. "Please."  
  
"Admit it."  
  
"What?" He was panting now.  
  
"That I'm good." She slowly lowered herself down, squeezing his shaft tightly with her internal muscles.  
  
"Oh. My. God. Cath!" Gil's voice was choppy with strain. "You are...so good. Oh, God. The first...the first time we..." He broke off as she manipulated him with her body. "Had sex, I swear it was soooo....it almost...I almost had a heart attack."  
  
Catherine leaned forward, pressing her body against his, and whispered in his ear.  
  
"I know. I remember."  
  
Gil grabbed Catherine by the hips and flipped her over onto her back. He thrust deeply into her center and she groaned in the back of her throat.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, what?"  
  
"So what would you tell people?"  
  
"About?"  
  
"About me? About my...skills?" He smiled at her.  
  
Catherine laughed lightly and wrapped her legs tightly around Gil's waist.  
  
"I'll tell you in an hour."   
  
**The End**


End file.
